WITNESS
by KDesai
Summary: Mac's life is turned upside down when he witnesses a murder in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! As promised I am back with new fic. Hope you guys like this first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac shifted to his side and adjusted his blanket. He looked at the clock. It read 12:05 and the boy sighed wearily. He turned on the lights and rubbed his face with his shaky hands. It had been over a month now since Zoe Kimura's death and he was still grieving. No matter what his team said, Mac took the blame on himself. The guilt was so strong that sometimes he felt suffocated

Mac pulled the blanket off him and got up from the bed. He walked towards the mirror and took a look at himself. Wearing a long sleeve grey Tshirt and black pyjamas the young agent didn't miss the heavy bags under his eyes. He barely got any sleep after Zoe's death and no one knew about the nightmares that were taunting him every night. Sometimes Zoe would plead for help and in some dreams the girl would blame him for her death

Mac shook the images of nightmares that flashed infront of his eyes. He felt suffocated again finding it hard to breathe or concentrate on anything. He needed to get out of here. He needed fresh air.

Mac wore his jacket, not bothering to change into his jeans. He just wanted to take a walk to get things off his mind. Mac paddled down the stairs and frowned when he saw his roommate Bozer was still up and reading a book "Boze? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Bozer jumped from the couch, his hand going to his heart "Jesus! Mac you scared the hell out of me man"

Mac gave a sheepish smile "Sorry but what are you doing? It's past midnight"

Bozer raised his eyebrows "I could say the same to you. I'm reading this very interesting double murder mystery. I thought you were sleeping and why are you all dressed up? Are you going out?"

Mac shrugged "I can't sleep so gonna take a walk" Bozer got up from the couch and levelled with his friend "A walk? Like in the middle of the night? Are you crazy?" Mac rolled his eyes "I'm not crazy. I'll be back in half an hour"

"Mac it's dangerous to roam around after midnight"

"I'm not a kid Boze. I can take care of myself"

"Are you alright? Mac you know I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything"

"Boze I'm fine and no there is nothing to talk about"

"Do you want me to call Jack?"

"There is no need to call him. I'm not going on a war...it's a walk down the street"

"Then let me come with you"

"What? No! I don't need a bodyguard"

"As a friend"

"No!"

"Mac.."

"No Bozer. I said I'll be back in half an hour okay. Please I need some fresh air"

Bozer glared at his friend. He didn't know why but something felt odd. His sixth sense were screaming at him with the word 'Danger' being repeated over and over. But he also knew how stubborn Mac was so he had to let him go "Fine! Half hour and then I'm coming to get you back"

Mac shook his head and gave a small smile. He knew his friend cared about him but this was just a simple walk. What could go wrong. The boy waved at his friend and walked out of the house. He rubbed his temples and sighed. Mac pocketed his both hands and strolled on the empty roads of California

After fifteen minutes later suddenly Mac heard a scream that put a stop to his walk. He wondered if it were the teenagers that were having fun but then next scream gave chills to his thin body. Just to be sure Mac followed the source of the voice and faintly saw two figures running

Mac ducked behind a tree by some bushes and made a peephole so he could watch from behind. He saw a girl being chased by one man who had a long and shiny knife in his hand "Dammit!" Mac checked his pocket and cursed inwardly. He didn't have his cell. Time was running out as he saw the man held the knife high to strike at the girl. The agent took a decision and sprang out of his hiding area. He had the element of surprise to his advantage so the agent jumped on the man from behind trying to get the knife out of his hand. The man grunted and elbowed hard on Mac's stomach. The agent went down pulling the man along with him

Both Mac and the man fell on the ground. The man instantly drew the knife on the boy, slitting his arm. The boy gasped in pain and saw the man get up and run towards the girl. Mac couldn't let her get hurt. Not again. He had to save her. Before Mac could form his next move there was a startled cry from the girl and he saw her fall on the ground like a heap

"No!" yelled Mac and stumbled forward to stop the man but he was few seconds late as the man gave a vicious kick to his chest. Mac fell on the ground again with his head banging hard on the side pavement

An wild angry pain shot up through his skull and Mac saw stars. A warm liquid rolled down from his side temple. The boy heard quick retreating footsteps of the man. He tried to get up but the pain in his head was making it impossible for him to move. He was growing weak and his eyes were drooping close. The bleeding girl lying few feet away was the last thing Mac saw before loosing consciousness.

 **Soooo how was it? Should I continue? Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading and lovely response to first chapter. Thanks to BapBapBap28 kayley and 2 Guest reviewers. You all make my day awesome. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac heard noises. Loud head hammering sounds and whispers. He recognised the sounds were of police sirens but who was whispering next to him. His head was pounding but he still forced his eyes open. He drew a shaky breath and saw a figure was hovering over him. Mac sluggishly raised his hand but next second his hand was gently laid back down "Mac! Stay put man. You are hurt"

Mac knew it was Bozer talking but his mind was still fuzzy. What happened? Where was he? Why was he seeing dark sky? And why in the hell was he lying on the ground?

"Mac? Can you hear me?" Mac blinked his eyes couple of times to clear his vision and saw his friend Jack "Mac! You're scaring me bud" he gently placed his hand on Mac's shoulder. The young agent gave a nod trying to asses the situation "Wh...what's going on?" Mac got up with the help of his friend and his eyes widened in disbelief. All the previous memories came rushing to him when he saw the girl infront of him. His breathing quickened as he tried to get to the girl "No! We've to save her! Jack that man stabbed her! We've to save her"

Bozer moved forward but Jack beat to him and quickly grabbed Mac by his shoulders to stop him but the boy thrashed in his hold "Calm down kid! Hey... she's no more. I'm sorry Mac but she's dead" Mac froze in Jack's hold and thought he couldn't breathe. He failed again. He let an innocent victim die again. He let Zoe die again. Before he knew tears started rolling down his face "I failed again" he said in heavy voice

Jack frowned at the words. Failed again? What was Mac talking about? His eyes fell on the girl and then suddenly it clicked to the older man. Mac was talking about Zoe. Oh God Is the kid still blaming himself. Jack took a deep breath. This was not the time for that discussion. Mac needed him right now and so he will be there for the boy. He slowly tightened his hold on Mac and spoke softly "It's not your fault kiddo" Mac buried himself and cried harder. A month of grieving finally taking a toll on him. Jack saw the EMT's were taking the girl's body in an ambulance

Bozer nudged the older man "He needs to get checked out" Jack nodded and slowly pulled away "Bud let's get you back to Phoenix" Mac wiped his tears and shook his head "I'm fine"

"Uh huh you are bleeding in places kid. I'm not going to let you go before the doctor takes a look at you" Mac ignored his friend and looked at Bozer "How did you find me?"

Bozer crossed his arms "You didn't show up after half an hour so I came looking for you. Man you've no idea how freaked out I was when I saw you unconscious on the ground. I then called Jack and 911"

Mac nodded sullenly. He slowly got up with the help of Jack "The man was chasing her. I tried to fight but he had a knife and was too strong. He just stabbed her and ran away"

"Did she say anything to you before she died?" asked Jack and Mac narrowed his eyes "What? No she was a feet away"

"Mac she crawled towards you before dying" Bozer said softly pointing at the blood trails. They started from where the girl was stabbed and stopped where Mac was lying unconscious. Mac was shocked "I...I really don't know...maybe she wanted help...but..oh God"

Jack held the boy by his arm "You can give your statement later. Right now you're going to see a doctor"

"Jack..."

"Mac..." Jack used his stern voice and the boy knew he had lost the battle "Fine" Jack grinned and helped his friend to his car. He asked Bozer to inform Matty and rest of the team. Mac was a witness to a murder and Jack knew what this meant. He needed to keep an eye on the kid and keep him safe. After looking at the dead girl Jack was on high alert. Whoever killed the girl meant business.

Jack took Mac to hospital where his arm and head were bandaged. The older man was glad the boy didn't need stiches. The doctor asked if he was hurt anywhere else but Mac denied even when he felt slight pain in his chest. He just wanted to get out as soon as possible. It was five in the morning so they still had time before Mac could give his statement. Jack then dropped Mac to his house. He wanted to talk about Zoe but Mac was tired and he needed rest. Jack asked Matty to place two guarding officers at Mac's place and told Bozer to keep an eye on the kid.

Bozer made sure Mac was settled in his bed. He saw the lost look on his friend's face and knew just like Zoe this time too he was blaming himself "Don't worry Mac. We'll catch the man who killed her"

"I could have saved her" said Mac who shifted to his side and closed his eyes. Bozer pursed his lips. The pain was clear in Mac's words but he couldn't think of any way to comfort his friend. He squeezed Mac's shoulder "Call me if you need anything"

AFTER TWO HOURS

Mac woke up and rubbed his eyes. His chest felt heavy and was hurting. He sighed and got out of his bed and took a deep breath but next instant he started coughing. Mac coughed until he almost started throwing up. His chest hurt like crazy and his stomach was sore from all the coughing. He clutched his sheets tightly, eyes filling with water

"Mac?"

Mac looked up to see Bozer standing at the door and come rushing towards him "Are you alright?" he placed his hand on Mac's forehead "You don't have a fever. What seems to be the problem?"

Mac shook his head "Having...trouble...breathing" he gasped and then started another coughing fit. Bozer's eyes widened when he saw a thin line of blood appeared on Mac's lips "Mac!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Suuuuuper duuuuper thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Kayley and BapBapBap28 for lovely reviews. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Bozer's eyes widened when he saw a thin line of blood appeared on Mac's lips "Mac!" his friend didn't answer him instead his coughing had gotten worse. Bozer made a decision and helped Mac get up "We're going to the hospital. Come on"

Mac was made to stand on his feet but then he dropped to the floor and coughed some more "I feel...weak" he looked at his friend and coughed. Bozer held Mac by his shoulders "Stay put I'll get some help" he couldn't carry his friend but he remembered their were guards at the door. Bozer ran out of the room towards the main door

When Bozer pulled open the door he was surprised to see Jack standing with his hand raised as if he was about to knock "Good morning Boze. How's our patient doing?" he smiled but next second frowned when he saw worry lines decorating the black boy's forhead infront of him

"Jack! Thank God you came. It's Mac...something is wrong with him" Bozer was already running back to Mac's room. Jack followed with a fear building inside him "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He's been coughing so much and having breathing problems"

Jack and Bozer reached to Mac's room to see the boy doubled over, coughing panting and sweating. Jack's worry heightened when he saw the blood in Mac's mouth "Mac!" he didn't waste any time further and picked up the young man in his arms and ran out of the room with Bozer following closely behind him

Mac curled up in Jack's arm, coughing until he felt sick at his stomach. Jack laid him in backseat and rushed to the Phoenix foundation. Mac was wisked away in the emergency room leaving Jack and Bozer alone in the waiting area

AFTER TWO HOURS

"Is he alright?" asked Jack when he saw the doctor come out of Mac's room. The nodded "He is fine now. MacGyver had one broken rib. Coughing and breathing problems were the result of internal bleeding. We've bandaged his rib. He'll be having trouble moving for atleast a week. Make sure he takes his meds"

Jack and Bozer sighed together "Thank you Doctor" Jack shook hands "Can we see him?"

"Sure. Make sure he gets rest"

Jack entered in the room where Mac sat on the bed and rubbed his side "I hate this tape. It's itchy and uncomfortable" the young agent said with a pout

Jack glared at the boy "Oh really kid? So hiding your injury and nearly giving us heart attack was not uncomfortable to you?" Bozer nodded "Jack's right man. Why didn't you tell us that you were hurt?"

Mac shifted a little and winced "I am sorry but I didn't know it was this bad. I swear guys it was small pain in the chest. I thought it was because of the kick the man gave me" he coughed little

"He kicked you?" Jack raised his voice making Mac flinch at the tone "Okay you know what? We'll have this conversation once you are healed. You are not getting away this easily young man"

Mac rolled his eyes "Thanks both of you"

"Just stay safe Mac. That's all we ask" said Bozer. Jack's cell rang " It's Matty. Yeah...no he's good now. Wait let me ask" he looked at Mac "Matty is asking if you are ready to give a statement"

Mac nodded "I'm good. So how does this work? Who is handling her case?" he asked Bozer

"You'll ne shocked to know FBI are working on this case" said Bozer and Mac raised his eyebrows in question "FBI?" Bozer nodded "Apparently the girl wasn't exactly an innocent victim. She was an member of Russian mafia gang"

Mac exhaled a shaky breath. Russian mafia's are always a bad news "What happened? Who killed her?"

Jack had ended the call so he provided rest of the information "They are into smuggling. They came here a month back to smuggle real diamonds worth of millions. Our dead girl got little greedy and ran away with the diamonds"

Mac pursed his lips "So the man was trying to get the diamonds back from her" Jack nodded "Maybe he got what he came for and finally killed her"

"Well I'm glad she wasn't an innocent victim. Well good thing is that atleast they won't come for you" Bozer felt releaved but he shared a look with Jack almost saying 'Be alert'

Mac slumped down into his bed. Even though the girl was not innocent she was still a life. A life which he couldn't save "I still feel she shouldn't die" Jack placed his hand on Mac's shoulder "Listen to me kiddo. All people are born to die. You cannot blame to take responsibility for each and every life"

"But"

Jack took a step forward. Be had to put a stop to this. Someone have to knock some sense into the kid "I know what you are thinking bud. What Zoe did was the bravest thing in the world. She choose this kid. Not you! She chose her death. You should be proud of her. By hurting you're hurting her soul. She saved lives kiddo just like you do always. If you want to do something for her then stop grieving Zoe and get your thoughts together. Work kid. Work and save lives. Don't you think Zoe would have wanted that from you"

There was a silence for few seconds before a lone tear fell from Mac's eyes. He coughed, hands going at the bandaged area. Bozer felt bad for his friend. He just hoped one day Mac will be able to forgive himself. Jack's anger melted down a little when he saw tears in the boy's eyes. He came close to the bed and gently hugged his friend "It's okay to cry kiddo. I do it all the times"

"All the times?" asked Bozer to lighten the mood and Jack hushed him "This stays between us okay. I don't want the Riley or Cage to call me Mr CryJack" Mac let out a watery laugh "That's the worse name ever"

"Anything to get that smile on your face" said Jack and pulled back. He saw an officer was standing at the door "FBI are here. You ready pal?" Mac gave a nod "I'm ready"

NOT FAR AWAY

Russian mob leader Angelo Muzik gave a hard slap to the man who had killed the girl "You fool! Why didn't you check? How could you make such an idiotic mistake" he gritted his teeth, eyes filled with rage

"I'm sorry Boss. I didn't know she had two pouches" said the man

Angelo glared as he pulled out his gun "Rowina cheated us!"

When the man was back with diamonds after killing the girl, the leader checked them and was shocked to know they were the fake ones. He understood that she must have made two different pouches. One had real diamonds and other held the fake ones "You killed her before we could get the real diamonds. I'm going to kill you!"

"No! Please Boss...maybe we can still have the diamonds" the man pleaded with fear

"How?"

"There was someone with Rowina last night. He fought with me to save her. He..they must have known each other" the man shook

Angelo narrowed his eyes "How can you be sure?"

"I'm sure Boss...or else who would risk his life in the middle of the night. Rowina surely gave the boy real diamonds. Give me two days. I'll find the boy and bring him here"

The leader thought about it. He didn't have any other option. The boy seemed to be the only key to the real diamonds "Two days! I want that boy in two days or else you're a dead man"

"I understand Boss. I'll do whatever it takes to bring him to you"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Lovely THANKS to all my readers. You guys are the best. A guest reviewer Kayley offered me to beta read my chapters which I'm very honoured. I would like to apologise to kayley because for some personal reasons I can't share my e-mail address with you. I hope you understand my situation and forgive me. I really feel bad and I'm extremely sorry.**

 **On with the next chapter. Please bare with me and my English. It's not my first language. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac was alone in the hospital room when two FBI agents took each chair infront of him. Jack Matty and Bozer were waiting outside. Jack insisted that he wanted to stay with his friend but the agents denied saying it was a highly confidential case which made the Matty little angry. She had no choice but to allow the agents to question MacGyver

The firsrt agent who was tall, broad and had short hair was holding a pen and a notebook while other had a look of Vin diesel with a recorder in his hand. The first guy, Agent Willson asked his first question "What were you doing out late night?"

Mac tensed at the question. There was no way he was telling them his personal issues "I had gone for a walk" Both agents shared a look "At midnight?" Mac nodded "Is there a problem?"

The second guy, Agent Patterson shook his head "How did you find Rowina?" Mac shifted uncomfortably "That's the name of the girl?" he got a nod from Patterson "I was walking and suddenly I heard a scream...so I decided to check it out...a man was chasing this girl..he had a knife..I tried to stop him but...he was strong...he gave a cut in my arm and stabbed the girl...I tried to catch him but he kicked me and ran away. That's all"

Willson scowled at the boy in the bed "So let me put it this way. You just risked your life for a girl you haven't met before"

"I couldn't let her die"

Patterson hummed "Or you could have called the cops" his cold and hard eyes bored into the young man

"I didn't have my phone and there was no time" Mac argued back. The older agent scoffed "Ofcourse you didn't"

"I'm not lying" said Mac as he coughed a bit and rubbed on his side. Willson got up from the chair and handed a glass of water to Mac "You know we do want to believe you kid but the circumstances are saying something else"

Mac took the glass but didn't drink the water "What are you trying to say?"

"It's clear as crystal Mr MacGyver. You knew Miss Rowina from the start and you two were working for Russian mafia. You both cheated on your Boss and now he's wants you out of the way" said Willson

Mac's eyes widened in disbelief "What!?"

Patterson too joined his partner and hovered over Mac "It'll be lot easier on you son if you are willing to testify against Angelo. We'll plead a lesser sentence in jail for you in the court"

"This is ridiculous! I'm not working for any mafia gang! I met and saw the girl for first time in my life" Mac raised his voice and fell into a coughing fit when his rib started to hurt again. The glass of water fell from his hand and the machines began beeping loudly. Hearing the commotion inside was all Jack needed to burst into the room

Jack saw red when he saw the two agents were hovering over his friend. It was clear how uncomfortable they were making the kid "What the hell is going on in here?" he pushed the two agents and stood protectively infront of Mac. Matty turned around to Bozer "Get the doctor!" Bozer nodded and ran out of room

Matty faced the two FBI agents "I think it's enough for the day. I'm requesting you to leave" Wilson and Patterson glared at the lady and forced a smile "No problem. We'll come back later"

"Take it easy kid. Breathe" Jack rubbed Mac's back who was trying hard to calm himself down. Matty saw the doctor come rushing inside "Please everybody out. I need room to work" said the doctor

Matty nodded and Bozer had to literally pull a reluctant Jack out of the room "I'm going to sue those men. This is the absurd method of questioning" said a furious looking Jack

"Don't worry Jack. They aren't coming back again. I'll make sure of it but this case is way bigger than it looks" Matty placed her hand on her hips. Jack frowned "What do you mean?"

"I don't know for sure but it's not just a murder. Something fishy is going on because the FBI are being very secretive about it"

Bozer had a worried look on his face "You mean Mac could be in danger?" Matty didn't know what to say until she was hundered percent sure "Give me some time. I've to make some calls. Stay with our boy and don't let anyone talk to him"

Jack fisted his hand "Don't worry about that. They'll have to face me before they could get to Mac" Matty gave a nod and left. The doctor came out and informed Jack that Mac was given a mild sedative "He is fine now but still needs rest. Like I said before it will take a week before his rib heal"

"Yeah we understand and will make sure he gets plenty of rest" Jack assured the doctor

"Mr MacGyver will be released tomorrow morning" Jack shook hands with the doctor after thanking him. Next day Matty got busy with Riley and Cage to dig out more information on the dead girl Rowina. Mac was released from the hospital. He was brought back to his house where Jack and Bozer made sure he took rest

It was in the evening when Bozer had gone out to buy milk. Mac was sleeping so Jack decided to make some soup for the boy. He was getting the ingredients ready when he heard two loud thud outside the house. The older man eyed the door. His spidey senses were screamimg at him. Something was wrong.

Jack carefully placed the pan on the platform, trying to avoid any noise. He then pulled out his gun and aimed it at main door. Before he could make his move a silent shot came from the window and hit him on his thigh. Jack cursed out loud and fell on the floor. He wanted to yell and warn his friend but the door busted open and three men barged inside the house. One of the men quickly came forward and slammed the butt of his gun on Jack's head. The older agent lost consciousness before he hit the floor

"Check upstairs" said one man to his two partners. The two ran up towards Mac's bedroom. They gave a hard kick and banged open the door. Mac's eyes shot open on hearing the loud noise

"Get up!" first man yelled as he aimed his gun at Mac "No sudden moves or else I won't hesitate to pull the trigger"

Mac's hand started shaking. His mind had only one name..Jack. He nodded and got off the bed. He didn't want to show but the young agent was feeling terrified. He always hated guns, specially when it was pointed at him. He was already injured and in bad shape. There was no way he could take out two guys who had guns "Who...are you?"

One of the man came towards Mac and pointed his gun at his injured ribs "You'll keep your mouth shut and come with us" Mac again nodded wincing when the tip of the gun was pressed harder on his side. Where the hell was Jack? The man grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out of the room

When they descended the stairs Mac's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Jack's body lying on pool of blood "No! Jack!" he tried to run towards his friend but was stopped by a strong arm that hooked around his waist "Where do you think you're going huh?"

Mac struggled to get free, his broken rib pulsing in pain. Suddenly a wet cloth was pressed on his mouth and nose. A sweet scent filled the young agent's nose and he knew it was chloroform. He tried not to breathe in but the drug was already running into his body. Slowly Mac lost the fight and went limp in the man's hold

The three men carried Mac out of the house and threw the unconscious boy into a waiting van. When they got inside one of the men tapped the driver's seat "Go Now!" And with that the van disappeared into the night.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! A bucket full of thanks to all my awesome readers. Thanks to Mr Brown for leaving sweet and encouraging review and Kayley you're the best. Thanks for being so understanding. I'm glad you're still with me. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Bozer was in deep thoughts as he parked the car at Mac's front gate. His friend had told them how the FBI were accusing him of working with a Russian mafia and having a connection with the dead girl. Anger ran in his veins and he wanted nothing but to scream to the whole world that Mac was innocent. Matty was right about the case being more than just a murder. He wondered what else could be the reason.

Bozer took a deep breath and got out of his car. The milk in his hand splashed on the floor when he saw the two officers dead on the front door. A dread pooled in his stomach and he cautiously entered in the house "Jack?" he whispered and prayed the older man would answer "Jack?"

Bozer's eyes widened when he saw Jack unconscious on the floor "Jack! Oh my God...Jack!" he ran towards him and pressed a finger on Jack's neck to check for a pulse "Thank God!" Bozer pulled out his cell and dialled 911 "I need an ambulance!"

When Bozer hung up the call he removed his jacket and pressed on the wound on Jack's thigh "Hold on Jack. Help's on the way" he eyed at the stairs as if suddenly remembering his other friend "Mac!?"

Bozer tied a knot with his jacket on Jack's thigh and ran to check on his young friend. He feared what if Mac was also shot like Jack. He took two steps at a time and reached Mac's bedroom "Mac!" he called out couple of times and double checked the room but couldn't find his friend "No no no no...Mac" he again pulled his cell out and called his boss

"Matty! We've a huge problem!" Bozer yelled as he descended the stairs. He dropped down next to Jack, hands pressing on the wound

"Bozer? What problem?" Matty asked looking at Riley and Cage

"Jack is been shot and Mac is no where to be found" Bozer blurted out, ears waiting for the sound of the ambulance. Matty's heart skipped a beat "What!?"

"I've called 911 but Mac...Boss...I think they took Mac" Bozer finished with a heavy voice. He cursed himself again and again. He shouldn't have left the house. He could have helped his friend.

"We're coming. Stay with Jack!" Matty ended her call and faced the two girls. Bozer heard sirens and saw Jack flick his eyes open "Shit!" The older man lets out a loud grunt, his hand going to his head where the man had hit with his gun "Wh..Boze?" Before he could think any further his leg is shooting waves of pain and that's when he remembered what happened "M..Mac? Boze where is Mac?"

FAR AWAY IN ABANDONED BUILDING

Mac opened his eyes and saw he was sitting in a cold dark room. He screamed for help but gave up after his voice went hoarse and knew it was no use. His head was pounding, still feeling the effects of the drug. He gulped down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He noticed his feets were tied and his hands were pulled behind his back and tightly tied with zip ties. He tried to take a breath which proved to be a mistake as he fell into a painful coughing fit

Mac tried to look around but his head felt heavy. His chest was hurting so the boy took slow steady breaths to ease some pain. Where was he? What was going on?

Suddenly the door to his room opened with a loud bang and Angelo entered with two men following him behind. Before even Mac could blink a hard slap was driven to his face "Wakey Wakey kid"

Mac's face went sideways, tasting the blood in his mouth and he trembled. He was freezing and in pain and the slap did not make it any better "Wh..Who are you? What do you want?" he asked shivering

Angelo moved a step to his side and a man came into his view. Mac immediately recognised him as the one who killed the girl "You! You killed her! Why?"

A punch to his ribs was the answer given to Mac. He coughed and gasped for breath. The man took hold of his hair and yanked his head back forcefully "Name's Rhodes and you're here for a purpose"

Mac's face was pinched in pain "What are you talking about?" Rhodes took out a blade and dug into Mac's face who cried out in pain. He gave a long bloody cut and stopped at Mac's jaw "Where are the real diamonds?"

Mac frowned in confusion. Did the man say diamonds? He had to be hearing wrong "Diamonds?" he asked breathing heavily. Rhodes let go of Mac's hair and pulled away his blade "Yes diamonds. I know Rowina gave you the real diamonds. Now be a good boy and tell me where are they? Where have you kept it hidden?"

Mac's stomach lurched with fear "Look there is some misunderstanding...I..I don't know what're you talking about" Rhodes gritted his teeth and punched Mac "I won't stop until you tell me where are the diamonds"

Angelo was getting impatient as he heard the conversation "Rhodes! Are you sure you got the right kid?" Rhodes nodded "Yes Boss. Give me few hours alone with this kid. I'll break each and every bone to get the information out"

"Very well. You've six hours. After that your times up and so is the kid's" Angelo stormed out of the room. Rhodes feared for his life and glared at Mac. He caught the young agent by his jaw, digging his uneven nails "You heard that? Boss meant what he said. He'll kill us if you don't tell me where did you hid the diamonds"

Mac tried to free himself "You got the wrong guy here. I'm not lying...I don't know anything about the diamonds" Rhodes harshly let go of Mac and backed few steps "You wanna do this the hard way?" he eyed at the tools kept in the table to his right

Mac's heart sped up on seeing the tools. He took a deep breath, coughed and then screamed when the weapon hit him in the arm

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. Thanks to Mr Brown and a Guest for leaving reviews. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Why haven't you found him yet!?" Jack demanded sitting on the hospital bed. He was devastated to know that Mac was kidnapped right under his nose and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. How could he let it happen. It was his job to keep the kid safe and he failed. He should have been more careful. The anger he felt on himself was indescribable. The older agent wanted nothing more to punch someone into pulp

Bozer had taken Jack to hospital where he was operated. His leg was still healing but Jack didn't care. He just wanted the kid back safely to him "Matty please tell me you got something...anything"

Matty nodded "We did dig up the history on the Russian gang. It's been lead by a man name Angelo Muzik. He is very dangerous man who has been in California for a month now and you'll be shocked to know he's not only dealing with arms and weapons but with diamonds too"

"Real multi million diamonds" said Riley

Jack shifted a little "What does it have to do with our boy? Why did they kidnap him?" Matty spoke again "That's what I'm saying Jack. Why didn't they shoot him at sight when he was a prime witness. This case is no more a murder case..it is a case of missing diamonds"

"What!?"

"My intel tells me Angelo was going to smuggle millions of diamonds back to his country but the girl stole them from him and ran away. The man who killed her was afrer the diamonds" Matty explained

Jack's jaw tightened "Wait wait. If the man was behind the diamonds then he must've gotten them from the girl right?" Riley pursed his lips "We don't think so and that's when Mac comes into the picture"

"I think Angelo thinks Mac has the diamonds so they kidnapped him" Matty finished with a long sigh. Jack's eyes went wide "That's ridiculous! Mac doesn't have the diamonds"

"We know that Jack but who's going to convince them?

Jack looked at Riley "What about the vehicle they came in. Can't you track them?"

"They didn't have a license plate to the van. All we know it was green van which was located an hour ago. Bozer and Cage have gone to check" Jack slumped back down "I can't believe this. Mac is in trouble and the poor kid is probably being tortured for the information" with this single thought Jack's blood boiled and he got up from the bed

Matty and Riley were instantly on his side "Jack! What are you doing. You need rest" Jack hissed at the sudden pain in his thigh and gritted his teeth "I can't sit here and rest when my friend is in danger. I've to find him"

Matty raised her stern voice "Jack don't be an idiot. Where will you find Mac huh? Do you even know where to start looking?"

"Boss please...It's Mac we're talking about" Jack pleaded but was pushed back to bed by the two women "The search is on Jack. We'll find our boy. I promise"

Jack's eyes shone with tears "What if we're late?"

OTHER SIDE

Mac closed his eyes and whimpered. His ribs were again broken by the number of punches he took from his captor. His both arms was bleeding from the tool Rhodes had hit him. His right eye was swollen shut and breathing seemed like a huge task for him. Even blinking with one eye was hurting him

Rhodes had left the room to let Mac collect himself before he could start torturing him more. The young agent whispered to himself "Now it would be good time for the rescue Boss" Mac's mind again and again went to his friend and his mentor Jack. Was he okay? Was Bozer okay? He did not see him in the house so there was a chance they didn't hurt him. But what about Jack. He saw him lying in the pool of blood. Where was he hit? Was he even alive?

Mac weakly gave a pull at his bounded wrist and groaned when the zips dug even further into his skin. It burnt and he could tell his wrists were bleeding. He looked at the weapons on the table. If he could get his hands on one item...just one.

The door opened and Mac's worst nightmare entered with a grin "So are you ready to tell me where are the diamonds" asked Rhodes and Mac coughed "I told you... I don't have them"

Rhodes picked up a piler from the table "Wrong answer kid. The more time you take...the more I get to use these on you" he walked until he was standing behind Mac. The goon roughly held Mac's thumb out and without warning he pinched the tool on the nail and pulled it out in one go letting the blood drip on the floor

Mac let out a gut wrenching scream that echoed in the empty room. His breathing became ragged and he heaved short breaths. This time the pain was so unbearable that he let the tears fall from his eyes

"Where are the diamonds?" yelled Rhodes and the piler settled on the first finger. Mac's breath hitched "No..please don't" The older man pulled out the second nail and Mac nearly passed out from the pain. He let out a gurgled sound and fell into coughing fit

Rhodes fisted Mac's hair in his palm "Who was she to you huh? When did she give the diamonds to you?" Mac panted heavily. He was about to say something to the man when Rhodes words looped on his mind..

'When did she give you the diamonds...when did she give you the diamonds' and suddenly it all clicked to Mac "Wait! I...I know where are the diamonds"

 **So any guesses on how Mac figured it out? Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Sorry for the wait. I hope you all are still with me and keep reading. Thank you to all guest reviewers. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Rhodes stopped at Mac's third finger and moved around to face the young man "Finally you decided to speak. Now tell me where are the diamonds?"

Mac nodded breathing heavily through the pain. How could he not have figured it sooner that the diamonds were actually with him the whole time "I...need to call my friend..he has them. I'll ask him...to bring it to you" said Mac and Rhodes frowned "No! You tell me the place and I go get it"

"You don't understand...they are in my house. If you go, the cops will catch you" Mac prayed Rhodes would listen to him and let him make the call. He very well knew after getting the diamonds Rhodes was never going to let him go. He had to get his team know about his location. He saw the older man think for a while and give a reluctant nod "Fine. But I'm warning you boy...no funny tricks" he pulled out his cell and dialled the number Mac asked him too

AT HOSPITAL

Jack tensed when Bozer came into the room "Boze! Tell me you found Mac" Matty and Riley were on their feet on seeing Bozer and Cage enter the room "Sorry Jack but the van was empty" Cage sounded dejected which doubled Jack's worry

"We checked the area thrice but they haven't left any trace. They must have changed cars and shifted him" Bozer didn't miss the anger that showed on Jack's face. He knew exactly how he must be feeling right now as he had to come empty handed

"What's going to happen now Matty?" Jack's eyes were locked with his boss. They had zero leads and with every second passing, their friend was in more danger. Matty's cell rang and broke the long silence between them "Hello?"

"Matty...it's me MacGyver"

Matty's eyes widened with hope, a small smile forming on her face "Mac! Are you alright?" All the adults in the room crowded their boss, even Jack sat on the edge of his bed eager to hear the conversation "Turn on the speaker!" he whispered

Mac looked at Rhodes who was holding the cell in one hand near his ear and other held a gun under his chin. He had warned Mac that if he plays any trick then he would not hesitate to pull the trigger "Is...Jack?" Mac had to ask about his friend. He couldn't live with himself if something had happened to Jack because of him. Rhodes added pressure on his gun and Mac grimaced "Get to the point!" he hissed at Mac

Matty put her phone on speaker "Jack is fine Mac so is Bozer. Can you tell us where are you?"

Mac closed in eyes and mentally thanked God for keeping Jack and Bozer safe "No..but I need you to do something for me"

"What is it kid?" Jack spoke loudly from the bed "Just tell us and we'll get you out of there" Mac had to smile at that. He knew how worried and protective Jack was of him. The older man was probably blaming himself for his kidnapping

"Remember the jacket I wore.. the night this all happened?" Mac asked in general knowing his team was hearing him

"Yeah. What about that?" asked Jack

"I think the diamonds are in the pocket of my jacket" finished Mac and everyone in the room was shocked "What!?" yelled Bozer and got elbowed by Cage "Sshh!"

Mac's heavy breaths echoed in the cell for few seconds before they heard a painful gasp. Rhodes had hit Mac on his ribs asking him to speak quickly. Jack couldn't hold himself anymore and yelled out loud "Hey! Stop hurting him!"

Rhodes pulled the cell and spoke with venom in his voice "Listen whoever you are Mister. The kid over here has told you where the diamonds are. Now be a good man handle them to me or else I'll send you the boy in pieces...one by one"

Jack was about to reply his threat when Matty held her hand out "You'll get what you want. Just don't hurt MacGyver" Rhodes hummed "Good decision. I'll call you again in hour and don't bother tracing this call. I've blocked my number" he hung up

"Mac!" yelled Jack but all he could hear was long dead tone

"I don't understand. How did Mac end up with the diamonds" asked Riley. Cage was the one who answered her question "I know how Riley" everyone was looking at her so she continued "Remember when we found Mac unconscious last night, we saw blood trails of Rowina's body that ended near Mac. We all thought that she went near him for help but..."

"She hid the diamonds in Mac's jacket" Matty completed her sentence with her hands on her hips. Bozer ran his hand over his head "This is crazy. That's why they kidnapped Mac and not kill him. I'm so glad to hear that"

"Bozer where is Mac's jacket? The one he wore last night" Matty asked the young agent. Bozer thought for a moment "I...I think it's still in the washing machine"

"Washing machine?" Jack raised his voice

"What? It had blood stains on it. I just forgot to pull it out from the dryer"

Matty faced the two girls "Go! Get the jacket and be careful" The two girls nodded and walked out of the room. Jack was up again. He held his hands out when Bozer and Matty came to stop him "Boss not this time okay. You've to let me go. I cannot sit here and wait. I'll go when the kidnapper call us back"

"But"

"I can handle myself. I've been hurt worse than this and survived. No bullet is going to stop me from bringing the kid back home" Jack said with full determination and confidence that had Matty sigh in defeat "Fine but remember one thing Jack...I want my both agents back...I repeat both!" Jack nodded with a small smile

OTHER SIDE

Mac felt like he was in world of pain. Rhodes had again left the room leaving him all alone with a table full of tools. The young agent's eyes fell on the table and he heart ached. He was in no position to move...not even a inch. Blood was still dripping from his thumb and finger, shooting waves of pain throughout his body

Mac hoped his guess was right and his team would be able to find the diamonds. He shook his head thinking how a simple walk in the night led him to the doorsteps of possible death. He didn't doubt his team but the boy was not sure how long would he be able to hold on. At this point even blinking was hurting him. He hung his head down, exhausted and beaten body finally taking toll on him

Just when he was about to give into darkness the door opened with a loud thud and Rhodes entered with a merciless look on his face "Get ready kid. We're going for a ride"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! A bucket full of thanks to all my awesome readers. You guys are the beesssst. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Rhodes came forward and cut off the ropes on Mac's legs. He forced the boy on to his feet ignoring the painful moans coming from the young man who's knees buckled but was held upright by the goon. Rhodes then dragged Mac by his arm out of the room and towards a waiting van. Next he dumped him in the backseat and retied his legs

Mac hissed when the zip ties were again used on him, slicing his already bruised ankles "Where..are we going?" Rhodes didn't answer him and pulled out a black cloth from his pocket. He leaned in and tied the cloth tightly over Mac's mouth, effectively gagging him. The young agent took a wheezing breath through his nose and glared with blurry eyes. Rhodes didn't stop there. He took another zip tie and tied Mac's wrists to the door handle. He enjoyed the muffled yells that escaped from his prisoner and smirked "Enjoy your ride kid" he slammed the door shut

Mac closed his eyes, a small whimper escaping from him. He just wished this would get over soon. Matty you better have a good plan ready when this all goes down, thought Mac. He hoped his Boss wouldn't let the bad guys get away. They needed to be send back where they belong. Mac didn't know when his tired body gave up and he fell into oblivion

After driving for one hour Rhodes pressed on the brakes. He turned his back and saw the boy had fallen asleep. A evil smile formed on his face "Perfect" he made a call "Get ready. It's time"

Matilda received the address where the exchange had to be made. It was an under construction site which had been abandoned for months. Jack and Cage were on front to deal with Mac's kidnapper and Bozer Riley and herself stood at a distance monitoring the whole situation along with few officers. Jack double checked his pocket as he figeted on his spot "They're late" he mumbled, patience leaving his body

"Relax Jack and stop being so nervous" Cage looked around to see if the kidnappers had arrived. It was easier said than done because Cage didn't want to say out loud but she too was afraid of her friend's safety. Matty said these were dangerously people so there was a high chance things would go downhill

Tires screeched not a few feet away from the pair "They're here! Matty get your eyes ready" Jack whispered in the mike that he hid in his shirt

"We see the van Jack. As soon as you get Macgyver just yell the code and I'll be ready to nail them" instructed Matilda who was waiting with Riley not far away

The van door opened and Rhodes stepped out with another man, Carlos. Jack was about to take a step when Rhodes yelled back at him "Stop right there!" he wrinkled his face and asked "Did you get the diamonds?"

Jack nodded, eyes fixed on the man who now had pulled out a gun "Where's Mac?" he asked trying hard to keep his cool. Rhodes pointed backwards with his thumb "The kid's in the van" he then asked Carlos to go check Jack and Cage's pockets for any weapons. Jack feared what would happen if they found his mike but luckily it remained safe. Carlos showed a thumps up to his partner and stood beside him. Rhodes raised his hand "Give me the pouch"

Jack's eyes shone with eagerness "I want to see my friend" he gritted his teeth when Rhodes shook his head "Not happening before I see the diamonds"

Cage spoke this time "Why don't we come to an agreement. We show you the diamonds and you show us our friend"

Rhodes thought for a while "That sounds fair" he whispered something in Carlos's ear and the man moved to open the back door. Jack too pulled out the pouch from his pocket and held it high in the air

When the door opened Jack's heart skipped a beat and Cage couldn't hold back her gasp. Mac looked worse with his bruised face and one eye swollen shut. Even with the distance they could see Mac was in excruciating pain

Blood boiled inside of Jack. He clenched his fists and wished he could cause the same amount of pain or even more to the man who hurt his friend. He took a deep breath to calm himself down "Let him go" Rhodes scoffed loudly "No! This is how it will be done. You walk with the diamonds to us. The second you give me the pouch I'll let you take the kid"

"How can we trust you that you won't shoot us the moment you've the diamonds" Cage asked Mac's kidnapper who grinned widely "You've no other choice lady. If you want your friend give me the pouch"

"I'm going Boss. Get your team ready" Jack whispered into the mike and limped towards the van.

Mac was mostly in and out of consciousness. He was awake when the van halted to a stop. He could vaguely hear the conversation that was going outside. His mind felt fuzzy and stomach was growling at him. Suddenly the door opened and for few seconds he had to close his eyes when the sudden rays of sunlight hit his face. The boy blinked couple of times before he saw a figure coming towards him.

Wait a minute

That was Jack walking in his direction. What had happened? Did they catch the bad guys? Mac shifted as much as his bonds allowed him and saw Jack giving the pouch to his kidnapper. What the hell was he doing? Why was he giving away the diamonds?

Mac heard some shifting noise coming from front seat and his one eye widened when he saw there was a man in front hiding under the seat with a gun. This is a trap! They are not planning to let him go. He had to warn his friend. What if they shoot him again

Mac vigorously started shaking his head and made a loud sound behind his gag. He saw Jack had already given the pouch to Rhodes and now was coming towards him. Mac continued to make loud noise but Jack misunderstood it as his eagerness to get out of the van and the older man hurried to him "Hey kiddo. Don't worry okay. I'm here now. Everthing is gonna be alright. Code blue..I repeat code blue" he whispered in his speaker and heard Matty yell his officers to move

All hell broke loose outside with Matty and her officers attack the scene. Rhodes fumed in anger and cursed in Russian language. Jack was about to remove the gag from Mac's mouth when he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his side temple "Don't move" he cursed inwardly

Mac saw with raced heartbeats how Jack was pushed to sit beside him with the gun aimed at him "Make one move and the boy gets his head blown" Jack held his hands in surrender "I'm good. No moves...I get it"

Rhodes and Carlos kept firing at the officers outside. Within seconds they rushed inside the vehicle and slammed on the gas pedal. Mac could do nothing but watch as his team crossed his view. He looked at the older man beside him, eyes conveying only one message..

This was the worst rescue ever!

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I want eyes on every vehicle in this city. Check each and every one of them!" Matty yelled in the phone while she paced with her hands on her hips. Her mission to rescue MacGyver had not only failed but now Jack was also kidnapped with him. How couldn't she see this was all a trap. Fear thoughts looped around her mind. Two members of her team were in danger and all she could do was to wait...wait until they find a way to trace them

Suddenly Bozer's loud voice caught her attention "Matty what about the ear piece on Jack's shirt? We can track them through it" he suggested with worry clear in his voice and eyes

"Oh my God...you're right!" Riley punched buttons on her laptop "the signal is very weak. It may take hours to track them down"

"I don't care Riley. Don't stop your fingers until you find them" Matty tried to keep her voice neutral but the tension was clearly showing on her face. Riley nodded and got to work immediately

"I'm going to find out more about this Angelo guy. If we can find any linked sources to him then we'll be able to catch him" Cage walked out of the room after getting a nod from her Boss "Bozer you check on Rowina's biography again. Dig each and every hole if you want. Also find out the name of the dealer with whom Angelo purchased the diamonds. I need results!" Bozer nodded and was out of the room

"Hang on boys. We're coming for you" Matty said mentally, eyes fixed on the screen where she could see the map of her city

OTHER SIDE

It had become late night when Rhodes pressed on the brake pedal. On the way both Mac and Jack's eyes were tied so they had no idea where they were going but the cool breeze hitting their bodies told them it was late evening. Jack cursed himself again and again. He should have been more alert in the situation. He was a trained agent with many years of experience. How could he make this kind of mistake.

What bothered Jack the most was the boy beside him who was awfully quite. The kid's wheezing and short breaths were the only thing he could hear and it worried him to no extent. Suddenly the door was opened and he was roughly pulled outside of the vehicle. He heard a grunt which told him Mac was also being brought out.

Mac didn't know how was he standing on his two feet. The pain seemed to be everywhere, pulsing through his body and hitting every nerve. Never in his life had he taken this kind of beatings before and it was draining his energy. He was then dragged by his arm and they walked for a minute before he heard a voice next to him "Watch the stairs" He climbed down atleast fifteen stairs before he was pushed at his back

Jack winced when he made to sit on the floor as a sharp pain shot through his injured thigh. Mac wasn't any better. He let out a scream when his hand accidentally hit on the wall behind, open flesh scratching against the brick. Jack's blood boiled on hearing Mac yell. Their blindfolds and Mac's bonds were removed. Jack instant reaction was to check on his partner. He crawled towards the boy who hadn't even moved a inch "Mac! Hey you okay?" he placed his hand on Mac's shoulder

Mac literally slumped to Jack's side, panting heavily "You shouldn't...have come" Jack frowned at his friend "Are you crazy? There's no way..."

"Stop talking both of you!" Rhodes growled at the two agents "Or else the gags gonna be back on" Jack glared at the goon "Why are we here? You got your diamonds back then why did you kidnap us?"

Rhodes scoffed and moved out of Jack's view for Angelo to make his presence "You think we're fools? I knew you were going to double cross me. You called the cops! Now you both are my ticket out of this country. If anyone tries to stop me..." an evil smirk appeared on his face "I'll kill you both. Enjoy your stay until I make arrangements to get out of here"

Angelo and his gang left the two agents alone, locking the hatch. Jack roamed his eyes to see where they were being held hostage. It looked like some kind of an old basement. There was one yellow bulb in the otherwise dark room. It was almost empty with only old boxes and few barrels that were kept in the corner of the room.

"Jack?" Mac's eyes were closed as he blindly reached out for the older man. Jack grasped his hand "I'm right here bud. Hang on okay. We're getting out of here" Mac nodded "Are you...okay? You got...shot.."

Jack narrowed his eyes when he heard Mac slur on his words and only now he saw the damage done on the boy. Mac's left eye was swollen shut. There was a long cut on his right cheek with dry blood on it. His arms had long cuts on them. He saw the kid was cradling his right hand closely to his chest. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw two of Mac's nail were missing, blood was still slowly dripping from his fingers. To make matters worse his breathing was coming in short breaths. Oh God...what if Mac suffers another internal bleeding

"I'm fine bud. It's you I'm worried about" Jack spoke with heavy voice. He had to be strong for the boy. The older man helped the kid sit straight against the wall and he sat down next to him. He took out his handkerchief and gently wrapped it on Mac's fingers, earning a loud hiss from the boy. A minute later Mac leaned his head against Jack's shoulder, drawing strength from his presence. Jack wrapped an arm and pulled the now shivering boy to himself. He thought Mac was either going into shock or the infection on his fingers were settling in. He could already feel how warm Mac's body felt to touch "Hang on kid. I'm gonna get you out of here. This time let me do the thinking"

PHOENIX FOUNDATION

Bozer had found the dealers and they were brought in for questioning. Cage still hadn't come back with any information on Angelo while Riley was still on her laptop, punching numbers for five hours straight

"Riley we're losing time. They are obviously holding Mac and Jack as hostages to get out of here. Once they cross the border, we won't be able to anything. They'll surely kill them" Matty hovered over the computer hacker

Riley didn't even look up as she answered "Five more minutes Boss. I'm almost on it" Matty stood beside her, almost crowding her with her presence "Please hurry up"

Riley's eyes were glued on the screen as she waited for the results "C'mon C'mon C'mon...give me something" few more nerve wrecking seconds passed before she jumped from her seat "Got it! Matty I got the location"

Matilda didn't waste any more time and pulled out her cell to inform his officers about the location. She then called Cage and Bozer and asked them to reach at the place where their friends were held captive

OTHER SIDE

Jack looked to his side and saw his friend's condition. Mac was looking worse than before. His skin was hot to touch and the kid was still shaking in his hold. Mac needed medical help immediately. He knew Mac wasn't sleeping, just resting because he could hear few feverish mumbles coming from his friend "Jack?"

"Yeah bud?"

"I'm...sorry" Mac's soft slur word hit Jack right in his chest. He tightened his hold "What are you saying sorry for?" Mac shifted and pulled away to look at the older man "I'm not thinking...my job...think and we get out.."

"It's not your fault kiddo.." Jack said softly but it seemed Mac didn't hear him as he continued talking "My head...hurts" Jack was about to say something when the hatch to the basement unlocked. Rhodes walk down the stairs with one man following him "Time to move. Come on!"

Jack saw the other man was unarmed and Rhodes had a gun in his hand. If somehow he could get hold of the gun then he would be able to save themselves. Jack straightened himself and got ready to make him move. He was the first one to get up from the floor. The older man turned around and made a show as of he was going to help Mac up but using his quick reflexes, Jack gave a swift kick to Rhodes hand. He was rewarded with the gun falling from the man's hand and strewn across the floor. Next Jack gave a punch to the other man who fell on the other side of the room. He hit his head on one if the barrel and lost consciousness

Rhodes recovered quickly and grabbed Jack by his shirt and punched him. Jack grunted but didn't hold back and drew a punch at Rhodes face, giving him a bloody nose. The goon pulled out a knife from his pocket and took swing at Jack but the agent brought his arm up to block the attack. Next thing Jack knew, he was on the floor and Rhodes was on top of him who pushed the knife closer to his chest

The knife was inches away from plunging into Jack's heart when a gunshot echoed in the dark basement

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Sorry for the wait. Here is the final chapter of this story. I was running out of ideas and didn't want to drag it unnecessarily so thought it would be best to end it. The small the better right? A huuuuge heartfelt THANK YOU to all my readers who have favourite followed and read this story. A biiiiige THANK YOU for reviewing the chapters. On with the last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac shuddered on the floor when a pulsing pain ran through his pulled out nails all the way up to his body. This damn pain was the only reason he couldn't sleep. He was feeling hot from outside and cold from inside. He could feel Jack's presence beside him and knew the older man was very worried for him. The young agent was feeling guilty. He was suppose to be the brains between them but the pounding in his head was making so difficult for him to think straight. All he could think and feel was...pain.

Suddenly Mac heard the sound of basement hatch getting unlocked. He tensed and felt Jack squeeze his shoulder in comfort. Then he saw Jack get up from the floor and out of the blue, Mac saw fists were flying in the room and then the unthinkable happened

Mac saw Jack was on the floor and Rhodes was on top of him with a knife in his hand that was way too close to his friend's heart. A dread pooled in his stomach and chest. Jack's life was in danger. Rhodes was going to kill him. No! He was not going to let this happen. Jack was his best friend...his partner.. his moral support and most importantly a father he always wished for. He will not let anyone take his father away from him again. Mac saw the gun was a feet away from him and he immediately crawled towards it

Mac raised his shaky hands after getting hold on the gun. His feverish eyes saw Rhodes was going to make his final strike when he pulled the trigger.

A shot rang in the empty basement and Mac saw Rhodes's body drop down on the floor like a crumbled building. Jack turned to his left and saw Mac on the floor with a gun in hand right hand still pointing at Rhodes, ready if the goon decided to get up and attack Jack again. His eyes were wide and refused to look away from the man he just shot

Jack walked over to Mac and crouched down to his friend "Kid?" he said softly. The boy just continued to stare at the unmoving form on the floor "Kiddo? Mac!" Jack tried again this time a little louder

Mac finally snapped out of his daze and looked at his friend "Handle over the gun bud" Jack held his hand out and Mac immediately gave the gun back as if it was going to bite him

Just then saw a team of Swat members came rushing down the stairs with guns in hand "Don't shoot!" Jack yelled out and held his hands in surrender

"Jack?" Matty's voice came from the top of the stairs and it sounded as music to Jack's ears "Thank God! We're here Boss!"

One of the officer knelt down and checked for a pluse on Rhodes "He's dead" he accounced. Jack placed his hand on Mac's shoulder "You with me bud?" Mac looked at his friend and nodded but he eyes didn't lock with Jack "Yeah...yeah I'm fine"

Jack didn't believe the boy and yelled at his Boss "Matty I need an ambulance now!" At the same moment Mac's eyes rolled at the back of his head and his body went slack in Jack's arms "Mac!"

The next few hours were blur for Jack. Mac was whisked away by the paramedics and was taken to Phoenix foundation. Jack was also brought for minor injuries. He wanted to go with Mac but Matty told him he could see him once he was treated. Matty had informed the older agent that they were able to nail Angelo and his men with the diamonds in a van outside the abandoned house where they were held prisoners in the basement. Finally the case was sloved and Jack took a breath of relief

Mac on the other hand had a much longer road ahead him. He was suffering blood loss along with three broken ribs and deep cuts to his arms. His fever was high when brought to foundation but was now under control. He was still unconscious but Dr Hedith told Jack who was fretting outside Mac's room for hours, could see the young man

When Jack walked in the room he couldn't hold back a silent gasp. Mac looked so pale and was clearly hurting and that made Jack want to kill Rhodes all over again. He took a deep breath and reached near Mac's bed and placed his hand on the kid's head "Thank you bud. You saved my life. I owe you big time kid. Just wake up and get well soon so I can personally thank you" Jack didn't get an answer so he settled himself in a chair "I'm right here kid" he shifted and picked up a magazine to read.

FEW HOURS LATER

Mac woke up to a constant beeping that was annoying him and he wanted it to stop. His head felt heavy and so did his body. He was also feeling nauseous and now suddenly...floaty?

Mac thought it was the alarm that was beeping so he extended his hand to make it stop, instead he hit the jug of water on the side table which made a loud shattering noise. Jack who had dozed in his chair woke up with a start and sprang off from his seat "Mac!"

Mac heard Jack's voice and with that came the flashes of what happened to him in few days. He witnessed a murder. He suffered an internal bleeding. He was kidnapped and Jack was shot. He was tortured for information. Jack came and...and then...he...he shot a man to death.

Mac's breathing quickened and with that increased the high bleeping of the machine "Mac! Calm down kid. You're okay. Please relax"

"Jack?" croaked Mac and Jack nodded "I'm right here kid. Everthing is fine. All bad guys are caught and you're at Phoenix. You hear me? You're good"

Mac shook his head "I...I killed him...I used a gun" Jack knew this part was going to come sooner of later. Mac never used guns. Infact the boy hated guns. He always tried to avoid using them and today he not only used it but ended a life

"So what Mac. If you hadn't used it Rhodes would've killed me first and then you"

"But.."

"No kid! What you did was for self defence and it won't be considered as a crime. You saved my life. Now that is nothing to be ashamed of" Jack assured his friend. When he saw the boy was still beating himself about it he changed his tactic "Oh now I get it"

Mac looked at the older man with confusion "What?" Jack made a hurt look and spoke "You wanna get rid of me. You wanted me to die. Now you don't need me anymore...well that hurts man"

"No! Jack that is not true!"

"Do you regret your decision?" asked Jack looking straight at Mac who answered without hesitation "No. I would do it again if I've to"

Jack smiled and ran his hand on Mac's head "Then don't blame yourself kid. That man deserved a punishment and he got one. Thank you for saving my life kiddo" Mac nodded feeling droopy "I couldn't let him... take... my father again" with these slur words Mac closed his eyes and fell asleep

Jack stood with shocked and speechless expression. A warm feeling swelled up in his heart with the kid's words. Did Mac just call him father or was the drugs speaking. Still a broad smile crept on his face and Jack felt proud.

Proud that Mac kept fighting.

Proud that Mac used a gun.

Proud that he shot a man and saved his life.

Proud that Mac was his son.

Jack laughed lightly at his own words and whispered to young man on the bed "Sleep well son"

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
